List of assets owned by Corus Entertainment
This is a list of assets owned by Corus Entertainment. Approximately 80% of the voting control in Corus is held by the family of JR Shaw. The same family also owns about 80% of the voting rights in Shaw Communications, for a list of Shaw assets, see list of assets owned by Shaw Communications. The company’s portfolio of multimedia encompasses 37 specialty television services, 39 radio stations, 15 conventional television stations, a global content business, digital assets, live events, children’s book publishing, animation software, technology and media services. Conventional television * Global Television Network ** CFRE - Regina, Saskatchewan ** CFSK - Saskatoon, Saskatchewan ** CHAN - Vancouver, British Columbia ** CHBC - Kelowna, British Columbia ** CHEX - Peterborough, Ontario ** CHEX-TV-2 - Oshawa, Ontario ** CICT - Calgary, Alberta ** CIHF - Halifax, Nova Scotia ** CHNB - Saint John, New Brunswick ** CIII - Toronto, Ontario ** CISA - Lethbridge, Alberta ** CITV - Edmonton, Alberta ** CKMI - Montreal, Quebec ** CKND - Winnipeg, Manitoba ** CKWS - Kingston, Ontario Specialty channels Current * BBC Canada - 80% and managing partner * Cooking Channel, under licence from Scripps Networks * Cosmopolitan TV (67%) * Crime & Investigation, under licence from A+E Networks * DejaView * DIY Network - 80.24% and managing partner * DTour * Food Network - 80.16% and managing partner * FYI, under licence from A+E Networks * Global News: BC 1 * H2, under licence from A+E Networks * History, under licence from A+E Networks * HGTV - 80.24% and managing partner * IFC, under licence from AMC Networks * Lifetime, under licence from A+E Networks * MovieTime * National Geographic - 80% and managing partner * Nat Geo Wild - 80% and managing partner * Oprah Winfrey Network, under licence from Harpo Productions and Discovery Communications * Slice * Drama and Kids channels ** ABC Spark, under licence from The Walt Disney Company ** Adult Swim, under licence from WarnerMedia ** Cartoon Network, under licence from WarnerMedia ** CMT (90%) Viacom owns remaining stock ** Disney Channel, under licence from The Walt Disney Company ** Hollywood Channel, under licence from The Walt Disney Company ** Disney Junior, under licence from The Walt Disney Company ** Nickelodeon, under licence from Viacom ** Showcase ** Teletoon ** Treehouse ** W Network ** YTV * French Channels ** Disney La Chaîne, under licence from The Walt Disney Company ** Historia, under licence from A+E Networks ** Séries+ ** Télétoon Former assets * Corus Radio ** CIZZ - Red Deer, Alberta - now owned by Newcap Radio ** CKGY - Red Deer, Alberta - now owned by Newcap Radio ** CKDO - Oshawa, Ontario - now owned by Durham Radio Inc ** CKGE - Oshawa, Ontario - now owned by Durham Radio Inc * Corus Québec - now owned by Cogeco ** CFVM - Amqui, Quebec - now owned by Bell Media ** CJDM - Drummondville, Quebec - now owned by Bell Media ** CJRC - Gatineau, Quebec ** CFEL - Lévis, Quebec - now owned by Leclerc Communication ** CFQR - Montreal, Quebec ** CKOI - Montreal, Quebec ** CINF - Montreal, Quebec ** CINW - Montreal, Quebec ** CKAC - Montreal, Quebec ** CHRC - Quebec City, Quebec ** CFOM - Quebec City, Quebec ** CJEC - Quebec City, Quebec - now owned by Leclerc Communication ** CIKI - Rimouski, Quebec - now owned by Bell Media ** CJOI - Rimouski, Quebec - now owned by Bell Media ** CKRS - Saguenay, Quebec - now owned by Attraction Radio ** CIME - Saint-Jérôme, Quebec ** CFZZ - Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, Quebec - now owned by Bell Media ** CHLT - Sherbrooke, Quebec ** CKOY - Sherbrooke, Quebec ** CKTS - Sherbrooke, Quebec ** CHLN - Trois Rivières, Quebec * CH / E! ** CHCH - Hamilton, Ontario - now owned by Channel Zero ** CJNT - Montreal, Quebec - acquired by Channel Zero in 2009 - now owned by Rogers Media as City O&O ** CHEK - Victoria, British Columbia - now owned by CHEK Media Group ** CHCA - Red Deer, Alberta - ceased as of August 31, 2009 following shutdown of CH / E! ** CHBC - Kelowna, British Columbia - now Global O&O * Action replaced by Adult Swim (Canada) * BBC Kids (80%) - now owned by BC's Knowledge Network * Disney XD - replaced by Hollywood Channel * Family Channel (50%)- acquired by Astral Media in 2001; now owned by DHX Media * Movie Central - replaced by west feed of Bell Media's The Movie Network * Encore Avenue - replaced by west feed of Bell Media's The Movie Network Encore * HBO Canada (West Feed) - now owned by Bell Media * CoolTV * Teletoon Retro - replaced by Disney Channel * Télétoon Rétro - replaced by Disney La Chaîne * Edge TV * Fox Sports World Canada * X-Treme Sports * Dusk - replaced by ABC Spark * Discovery Kids - replaced by Nickelodeon * Fine Living - replaced by DIY Network * Sundance Channel, under licence from AMC Networks * Country Canada - acquired by CBC in 2002; now owned by Blue Ant Media as Cottage Life * Documentary Channel - now owned by CBC * KidsCo - (43.8%) * Leonardo World * Video Italia * Qubo - acquired by Ion Media Networks * Klutz - now owned by Scholastic * Locomotion * MaxTrax - now Stingray Music * EuroWorld Sport (50.5%) * Mediaset Italia (50.5%) * Mediaset TG24 (50.5%) * Telebimbi (50.5%) * Telelatino (50.5%) * TeleNiños (50.5%) * Univision Canada (50.5%) Corus Radio Alberta * Calgary - CFGQ, CHQR, CKRY * Edmonton - CHED, CHQT, CKNG, CISN British Columbia * Vancouver - CFMI, CFOX, CHMJ, CKNW Manitoba * Winnipeg - CJKR, CJOB, CJGV Ontario * Barrie - CHAY, CIQB * Burlington - CJXY * Collingwood - CKCB * Cornwall - CFLG, CJSS * Guelph - CIMJ, CJOY * Hamilton - CHML, CING * Kingston - CFMK, CKWS * Kitchener - CJDV, CKBT * London - CFPL, CFPL-FM * Ottawa - CJOT, CKQB * Peterborough - CKRU, CKWF * St. Thomas - CFHK * Toronto - CFMJ, CFNY, CILQ * Woodstock - CKDK Other assets * Kids Can Press, a children's book publishing company * Nelvana, a production and distribution company of children's animation programs * Toon Boom Animation, an animation software company * B5media, a minority stake in online publisher *Corus Airtime Sales *Corus Pictures, the live-action film division of Corus *Corus Alternative, the alternative division of Corus * Various Internet properties associated with all of the above media assets See also *List of assets owned by Shaw Communications Category:Lists Category:Corus Entertainment